During the process of watching a video by a user, the requirement of a user equipment for the real-time processing of a video stream is relatively high in order to ensure sharp and smooth playing of the video. During the process of playing the video, none of the phenomena of a pause, a jump, a dithering, a lag, etc., of the video is desirable to the user.
At present the video stream is typically processed by processing respective frames of video data in the video stream sequentially using the clock interruption of a field synchronization signal to thereby ensure the consistency of the clock frequency of the field synchronization signal with the frequency at which the video is played, so that the video stream is played sharply and smoothly. In the process of processing a frame of video data in the video stream using the clock interruption of the field synchronization signal, frame attribute information of the frame of video data is configured to a register involved in the process of playing the frame of video data. When the video stream is processed using the prior art as described above, there may be the following drawbacks: the video stream has to be processed by taking into account the function and the write format of the frame of video data and the meaning of the register and other factors in addition to the frame attribute information of the frame of video data, thus complicating the flow of processing the video stream; and since a large amount of video stream needs to be processed using the clock interruption of the field synchronization signal, the frames of video data in the processed video stream tend to become out of order logically so that the play quality of the video fails to be satisfactory to the user; and a result of processing the video stream using the clock interruption of the field synchronization signal may be stored in the kernel driver, thus hindering the processing result from being invoked by the user layer subsequently and restricting functions of the user layer.
In summary, the video stream has to be processed in the prior art by taking into account a number of factors, thus complicating the process, tending to render the frames of video data in the processed video stream to become out of order logically, degrading the play quality of the video, and also hindering the processing result from being invoked by the user layer and consequently restricting functions of the user layer.